1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an impact reduction device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Most image forming apparatuses include a member, such as a cover or a door, which can be opened and closed so that a user can replace paper or another consumable item or fix paper jams. In such an image forming apparatus, a force is applied to open and close the cover or the door. Since such a force varies depending on the user, an impact reduction device is disposed to reduce impact generated when the cover or the door is opened and closed. The impact reduction device reduces the impact of opening and closing to within a permissible range.